enam puluh detik
by Linor Ayyas
Summary: dalam hitungan mundur, dua pikiran yang berbeda menyatu di ujung kehidupan — fem!tsukishima
1. tetsurou

**enam puluh detik**

**haikyuu © furudate haruichi.** saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari fanfiksi ini

* * *

><p>Helaian yang menyentuh jemariku itu begitu halus bagai sutra cina. Amat panjang, kurasa bisa dibanding dari ujung jemari hingga pangkal lenganku. Tentu itu benar, karena memang helai pirang milikmu ini jatuh hingga menyentuh pinggangmu.<p>

Kubayangkan pirangmu ini, yang selalu berdansa setiap kali mentari menyinari. Namun aku lebih menyukainya bila bulanlah yang bersanding denganmu. Aku ingat pernah merasa seperti pepatah lama, membuatku sedikit agak pesimis untuk mendapatkanmu. Tapi aku berusaha, berharap, dan berdoa (hei, aku tak seburuk yang orang lain sangka). Dan kamu akhirnya ada di sisiku.

Kuhirup aroma khasmu, harum sabun stroberi kesukaanmu. Seleramu tak pernah berubah ya, konsisten sekali. Kuingat harum ini melekat pada tubuhmu, dirimu, sebagai identitasmu. Tak mungkin aku akan salah mengenalimu dengan aroma seperti ini. Aku hanya perlu menaikkan kepalaku sedikit, menghirup udara dalam-dalam, dan aku akan menemukanmu.

Ada senyum di bibirku.

Kamu takkan membiarkan dirimu terkejar olehku, aku tahu, namun aku optimis. Kekuatan orang optimis dapat menaklukkan dunia, tahukah kamu tentang itu?

Misteri itu memang plakatmu. Aku menyukai hari-hari yang kuhabiskan untuk menerka apa arti dari setiap palingan wajahmu, kerutan di hidung, kilat yang hadir di mata berbingkai milikmu. Walau terkadang salah kuinterpretasikan, kamu selalu memberiku ruang untuk belajar lagi. Mungkin karena aku selalu jujur padamu, pintu maaf terbuka untukku.

Kei, cintaku. Maukah kamu memberi maaf untukku kali ini? Bahwa kejujuranku kali ini mungkin akan membunuhmu. Yah, kedengarannya hiperbolis, memang. Tapi kamu kenal aku, 'kan. Mungkin kamu akan marah padaku. Membenciku, malah. Ya, mungkin yang terakhir itulah pilihan yang akan kamu ambil.

Tapi mengertilah, Kei. Aku melakukan ini karena sudah menjadi kewajibanku untuk melakukannya.

Walau sejujurnya aku sendiri juga sakit merasakannya. Maka aku mencoba untuk bersabar.

Kei, aku enggan untuk mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu'. Kedengarannya seperti akhir cerita romansa yang manis. Tidak, tidak ada yang manis tentang hubungan kita. Manis terlalu singkat untuk mendeskripsikan lika-liku kita berdua. Selain itu, _kita_ belum berakhir.

Jadi, izinkan aku berkata—

"—Aku rindu padamu. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu lagi."

Kuharap aku sempat mendengar balasan darimu.

* * *

><p>"Aku juga merindukanmu, Tetsurou."<p>

* * *

><p>(Dan jemari panjang itu menggenggam erat tangan besar yang takkan lagi ada jiwanya di bumi ini.)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>note.<strong> jangan tanya kok judulnya 60 detik oke


	2. kei

Melihat berbaring di situ, memilin rambutku dengan jemarimu tanpa tuju, membuatku terpikir akan suatu frasa untukmu: menyedihkan. Sekali ini, di dalam kamar berlangit mendung ini, aku tak dapat mengenalimu. Aku tak menemukan sosokmu yang _kukira_ aku kenal sepenuhnya.

Waktu telah mengikis kejayaan masa mudamu, meninggalkan hanya seonggok raga yang kini menghadap langit senja. Membujur di hadapanku, tak lagi sanggup bergerak kecuali anggota gerak atasmu.

Kamu berubah. Aku pun juga berubah. Masa dunia terus melangkah ke depan dan terkadang aku merasa kamu bersikap hiperbolis ketika kamu berkata tak ada dari diriku yang tidak berubah. Ayolah, lihat kenyataannya.

Namun jika aku boleh berandai-andai, hanya matamu yang tidak berubah. Tajam, intens, selalu penuh dengan makna ganda. Ya, matamu yang tak kenal malu untuk menatapku lekat-lekat di keramaian maupun dalam sepi. Yang membuatku teringat akan seekor singa yang siap menjerat mangsanya. Tatapan yang kini (sekali lagi) kau berikan padaku.

Sepertinya aku pernah bilang padamu kalau aku tidak menyukainya. Rasa yang muncul bila dirimu mencoba menembusku dengan tatapanmu, membuatku tidak nyaman. Yang kuingat hanyalah hatiku rasanya siap terbang ke angkasa dan meledak menjadi serpihan kembang api. Kehangatan yang merasuk di sekujur relung tubuh, membuatku gelisah namun_ nyaman_. Tidak. Mana mungkin aku sanggup menjelaskannya padamu tempo dulu saat kamu menanyakan alasannya. Sekarang saja aku pun masih kesulitan mendeskripsikannya.

Karena itulah aku pernah membencimu. Karena kamulah penyebab diriku seperti ini.

(Bukannya sekarang aku tidak kurang membencimu. Kamu jelas sudah lama mengenalku untuk memahami maksudku, 'kan?)

Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana. Tentangmu. Saat ini.

Kubiarkan saja dirimu menghirup aroma kulit tanganku. Diriku, yang biasanya akan langsung menarik tanganku karena risih, hanya bisa diam di tempat. Membiarkanmu melakukannya sesukamu. Seharusnya aku tak menuruti nuraniku. Seharusnya aku menampikmu dan membiarkanmu istirahat.

Tapi tidak, aku tidak menarik tanganku. Aku ingin kamu terus menghirupku, memelukku, menciumku—

_(—terutama, aku ingin kamu terus hidup di sisiku.)_

Aku bukan orang baik, Tetsurou. Karenanya, aku menolak untuk membenarkan isyarat-isyarat yang tersirat tentangmu. Aku berusaha untuk tidak satu kata dengan alam, takdir, apa yang akan Tuhan putuskan untukmu. Rasanya seperti mencoba melawan arus sungai, awalnya berhasil melawan namun pada akhirnya juga hanyut bersamanya.

Jika kamu hanyut bersama arus transisi kehidupan, mungkin kamu akan menerimanya karena itulah jalan yang sekarang ditentukan untukmu. Tapi aku tidak. Haha, orang boleh bilang selera humorku memang brutal tapi Dia lah yang sesungguhnya Maha Kejam. Ketika aku berada pada titik hidup dimana kurasakan dunia dalam genggaman, akan selalu ada sesuatu yang berani-beraninya merenggut itu semua dariku.

Aku tidak terima. Aku tidak terima.

Tapi kamu akan membuatku menerima realitanya, 'kan, Tetsurou?

* * *

><p>"Aku rindu padamu. Aku ingin bertemu lagi."<p>

* * *

><p>(Dan setelah hitungan mundur enam puluh angka itu berlalu, dendam yang kuharapkan akan singgah justru tidak ada.<p>

Apakah itu terjadi karena kamu telah berjanji padaku?)

* * *

><p><strong>note.<strong> dilanjutin karena yes this is so sappy but idc dan tsukki perlu digali apa isi kepalanya dan uhm bye


End file.
